


I'm Only a Fool For You

by prettylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylouis/pseuds/prettylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in love with a giant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only a Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! okay so i can't find the link rn but this is for that prompt where they're at a concert at the tall one is in front of the short one and they ask to move in front of them and things progress from there. I'm sorry for any errors I just wrote this all at once last night and I still haven't went to bed rip. Hope you like it!

"Excuse me," Louis said to the giant in front of him. 

He sighed when he realized that there was no way this guy was going to hear him over the opening act's bass. He wanted to tap him on the shoulder, but he was scared to be honest. At the last concert he attended, he almost got the shit beat out of him for asking to move in front of someone. Luckily, he had his friend Liam to back him up then. But he's here alone now, all of his friends having prior engagement. Successfully making him look like a proper loner. 

"Why don't you just ask that guy if you can move in front of him?" the tall blonde beside him asked after tapping him on the shoulder. 

She had clearly noticed Louis' issue. The thing was, this guy was a lot taller than Louis, and had a lot more muscle than Louis. He looked like your classic frat boy, with his snap back attempting to contain his curls and cut off tee. He was all tattoos and Louis had a few too, but he was scared shitless. Louis didn't fancy getting the shit beat out of him at his favorite band's concert. 

"He's scary." Louis shouted back to her, the frat boy continued to bob his head to the music, oblivious to Louis' problem.

The girl rolled her eyes, smiling and tapped frat boy on the shoulder. He turned around, and Louis died.

He was gorgeous, Louis could tell even in the dark arena, with strobe lights illuminating his face. His jawline almost made Louis hit the floor, dirty images of Louis sitting on his face running through Louis' mind. 

"Hey, he can't see. Would you mind letting him in front of you?" she shouted in the boy's ear. 

The guy smiled at Louis, making him ten times more beautiful.

"Yeah, sure! C'mon." He said, resting his hand on the small of Louis' back to help him through.

Louis turned to him when he made it in front of him.

"Thank you so much! Usually people aren't as nice about that." He said, thankful he didn't have to yell now that the opening act was over.

"No problem, love. I'd be a dick not to." 

Louis had to resist from fluttering his eyelashes at the pet name.

"I'm Louis."

"Hi Louis, I'm Harry. Now why doesn't someone as pretty as you have someone here with them?" Harry asked boldly.

He couldn't help it. He was dying to know if he had a chance with this boy. He was beautiful. He had feathery brown hair and the prettiest eyelashes. Harry didn't even know eyelashes /could be/ pretty until he met Louis. 

He smiled as he watched the tiny boy blush.

"All of my friends suck and wouldn't go with me." he said, fake pouting.

"Awh, pick up your lip, babes. I don't have anyone either. None of my friends really enjoy this type of music."

"Liam does. We go to concerts all of the time. He had to work tonight though."

Harry frowned at the mention of this guy, who was obviously very important to him.

"He your boyfriend, then?" Harry asked with a tight smile.

Louis laughed loudly, and Harry thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

"No, no, no! I'm single. Liam is my best friend, my brother practically, he has a boyfriend anyway. Plus, he's not my type."

Harry smiled, thanking the heaven's for the beautiful, single boy in front of him. 

"Then what is your t-" Harry was cut off by screams erupting in the arena.

Louis turned around quickly, jumping up and down as the music filled the arena. Harry smiled fondly, not being able to take his eyes off the boy in front of him.

***

'cum over'

'stop saying it that way'

'cuuuuuuummmmm over'

'louis'

'harry'

'omw'

'THANK YOU V MUCH'

'welcome bby'

Louis blushed at Harry's text, dropping his phone on to his bed. After the concert Louis and Harry had exchanged numbers. It didn't take long for them to realize that they only lived two blocks from each other. Now, after three months, they were practically inseparable. The best of friends, but that's it. Not that Louis didn't want to be more, of course he did. He just figured he was too out of his league. Louis climbed out of his bed, looking at himself briefly in the mirror before shrugging and walking away.

"Honey, I'm home!" Harry shouted, letting himself in. 

"In the kitchen." Louis shouted.

"I got you a present!" Harry said, giving Louis' body a once over quickly before he got caught. He couldn't help it. Louis was wearing these baby blue pajama shorts ("fucking'  
judge me, they're comfy," is all he had said the first time Harry witnessed him in them) and they just fit so perfectly around his bum.

"Oooh, what is it?" Louis asked, walking over to stand next to Harry.

Harry reached in his bag and pulling out a new phone charger.

"Yours is more tape than it is charger, and I know you're too cheap to go buy one, so." Harry shrugged, walking to Louis' fridge to get what he needed to fix supper.

"Hazza..." Louis trailed off, never knowing what to say when Harry does stuff like this. 

Harry always did stuff like this. Whether it be milk because, "I know you're gonna want your cereal in the morning and you were almost out last night.". Or a bath bomb because, 

"I know you love them, but you get so embarrassed when you go to get them.". Harry is just so /good/ at taking care of Louis that it hurts.

Harry turned to him, smiling.

"You always act so surprised. It's no big deal Lou, it's just a charger."

Louis sighed, smiling softly at Harry.

"I know, but you don't have to do stuff like this, you know? You're my best friend whether you buy me stuff like this or not."

Harry groaned in fake annoyance.

"Lewis, I wouldn't do this stuff if I didn't want to. Plus, it's not like I'm spending my whole paycheck on ya, babe. Just getting you the stuff I know you need but won't buy."

Louis smiled, knowing that if he responded to that the only thing that would come out of his mouth would be something along the lines of 'I'm in love with you'.

***

Harry was dying. Not really, but emotionally.

Currently, he was waiting on Louis to get back from his date with Caleb. Not his first date with him either, but his third. They were like, a thing. 

"I fucking hate that prick, Niall. Fucking hate him." Harry griped into the phone, plopping down onto Louis' couch.

"Shut up. You're just mad because you didn't get to spend time with Louis.'" Niall said, wishing Harry could see him roll his eyes.

"You don't fucking get it, man. I came over to surprise Louis, with his favorite movie might I add. And Louis is like, 'Oh Harry! I didn't know you were coming, I'm going out with  
that prick you hate, again! Just stay here and when I get back we'll watch movies. I'm so sorry for ditching you for a giant ass hole. wait here, love you!" Harry said, stretching the truth only a bit.

"Why do you care so much, man? I swear, you're like, in love with Louis or somethin'" Niall said jokingly, not knowing how close to the truth he actually was.

"Whatever. I care because this dude really is a prick. I hung out with him once with Louis. And he would always talk over Louis and wouldn't let him have a say in anything. He  
tried to talk to me the whole time instead of him. He acted like Lou was like, less of a person than us and I don't know why. But I couldn't stand it." Harry muttered, getting angrier as he thought back to that night.

The look on Louis' face when Caleb would interrupt him or make him stop talking made Harry want to throttle him. But he knew Louis would hate him if he did. So he just smiled tightly and hoped he would leave soon.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it then." Niall said as if it were easy.

"Have you ever tried to convince Louis to do anything? He's the most stubborn person I've ever met." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I don't know what you want me to tell you. How long has he been gone anyway? I'm tired of hearing you complain." Niall said through a mouth full of chips.

Harry scoffed, offended.

"Like an hour. You're literally the shittiest fr-" Harry was cut off by the door opening and slamming shut.

"Lou?" He shouted, hanging up on Niall before walking in to the hallway.

There Louis stood, holding his Toms with fat tears falling down his cheeks.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Harry asked, and he really needed to see someone about his anger because he was currently thinking of a thousand different ways to kill Caleb. He just fucking knew this was that guy's fault.

"Will you get me some band aids?" Louis hiccupped, tilting his ankles around to show Harry the bloody blisters from his Toms, "I had to walk home." 

Harry gritted his teeth, saving his questions until after he fixed his boy.

He brought Louis into the bathroom, making him sit on the counter, before opening the medicine cabinet.

"Dammit, Lou. You don't have any bandaids or neosporin." Harry sighed, shutting the cabinet.

"I'm sorry." Louis said, wiping the tears off that he could before another wave came through.

"It's fine, love. I'm just going to run down to the corner store and get it, okay? You change into something comfy. I bought you some more of those shorts you like, too. They were on sale. It's all in my bag. And when I get back you're going to tell me what that fucker did to you and I'm gonna kill him. Okay?" Harry said as calmly as he could.

Louis hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Haz, so much. I'll pay you ba-"

"You know that doesn't matter to me. I'll be right back." Harry said, hugging him tightly.

***

Harry basically sprinted to the store and back, people looking at him like he was mad. But he was a man on a mission, so he really didn't give a fuck.

"That you, Harry?" Louis called from the living room, voice croaky from crying.

"Yeah, it's me." Harry said, taking his shoes off before going to join Louis on the couch.

"Give me your feet, gotta fix them." Harry crouched down in front of him, doctoring him up before sitting beside him.

"Wanna tell me what happened now?" Harry asked, turning to face Louis. 

Louis cracked a smile, crawling over to Harry and hugging him tightly.

"You take such good care of me, you know that?" He praised, sitting back down beside Harry.

Harry wasn't falling for it though.

"Quit trying to distract me by stroking my ego. What happened tonight?" Harry said, voice firm.

"Would you rather me stroke something else?" the smaller boy joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry sighed, not knowing why Louis had to be so stubborn.

"Louis jus-"

Louis stood, cutting Harry off.

"Just drop it Haz, it's really not a big deal. I'm gonna go make us some popcorn, put a movie in." 

Louis smiled at him, walking off quickly.

Harry groaned, running a hand through his hair. He hated when Louis did this. He would get hurt, and then act like nothing happened. He'd bottle it up and keep pretending to be happy. 

"Louis, just fucking talk to me about it." Harry groaned, walking into the kitchen behind Louis.

Louis sighed audibly, facing away from Harry as he got the popcorn bags.

"Nothing to talk about. Just drop it."

"Stop being so fucking stubborn and tell me what happened to you!" Harry shouted, wincing once he realized he'd yelled at Louis.

Louis turned quickly, throwing the popcorn bags onto the counter.

"Just fucking leave, Harry! You're just going to keep pestering me about it and I'm not obligated to tell you shit!" Louis shouted, voice cracking from the crying earlier.

"God dammit, Louis! How in the fuck am I supposed to help you if you never tell me why you're hurting?" Harry shouted, slamming his fist down onto the counter.

Louis stomped over to Harry, standing directly in front of him.

"You wanna know happened, Harry? We were having a great time, he set up a picnic in this old park and it was just us. And then we were kissing and he put his hands down the back of my pants and felt panties. Yeah Harry, panties. He pushed me off of him, said that he wanted a man, not some sissy boy. Said I was a creep that got off on wearing girl clothes. Most conservative gay guy I've ever met." he laughed humorlessly, wiping the tears that had managed to fall, "He told me to find my own way home. And to 'tell my friend with the curly hair to hit him up, cause he looks like a real man'. And I left my phone here on accident, and I didn't have any money, so I walked home. There, now you know. I got dumped because I wear panties. Have fun trying to fix that." Louis said bitterly through his tears, before storming off to his bedroom, Harry hot on his tail.

"Louis, fucking stop and listen to me!" Harry said as he practically ran after Louis.

Louis went to slam his bedroom door, Harry, being the fast thinker that he is, put his hand in between the door and the door frame to stop it.

"Ow, shit!" Harry cried, cradling his hand.

"Harry, you idiot! Why would that be a good idea?" Louis grabbed his wrist, checking his hand for protruding bones.

"I know, I know, my fault. Just gonna bruise. Now sit down, please." Harry said.

Louis sat on the bed, staring at Harry who was pacing in front of him.

"Louis, I don't know why you were afraid to tell me that, well like, I know why. But I would never judge you, especially over something like that. You wearing panties is not something to be ashamed of." Harry paused, debating on whether or not he should say its hot, "And it doesn't mean you're a girl, not that that's a bad thing. But you shouldn't have to choose your clothes based off of your gender, you should choose based off of what you want and what you feel comfortable in. Okay? And fuck Caleb. He's an idiot to leave you. You were way out of his league anyway, babe." Harry stopped, out of breath from talking so fast.

Suddenly his arms were full of Louis, hugging him tightly.

"You know, I'm glad you're a giant." 

Harry pulled back, giving him a questioning look.

"Never would've met you if not."

***

"What about him?" Niall asked, ignoring Harry's glare.

They were all sat in a booth at some sleazy club, and Harry hated it. He'd much rather be at his or Louis' flat, watching movies and eating take out. He probably wouldn't hate it  
as much if Niall wasn't trying to set Louis up with every guy that walked by.

"He just got out of a relationship, give him time." Harry all but growled.

Louis laughed, rolling his eyes at Harry.

"That was four months ago, quit worrying about me, I'm ready to move on. Plus I don't even think that could even be considered a relationship." Louis said, looking into the crowd.

"Yeah, Harry." Niall said, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Hey." a deep voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

Harry looked up, only to see some buffed up guy talking to Louis.

"Hey." Louis said back, fluttering his eyelashes and Harry already hated this guy.

"Wanna dance?" He asked Louis, smiling sweetly at him.

"Sure." Louis /giggled/, and then he was gone.

Harry turned, glaring at Niall, who only laughed.

"That wasn't my fault."

***

Harry was seething. Not only had Louis been dancing with that bastard for what seemed like years, he was in perfect view of Harry. After a few shots, he had figured it out. Louis was /trying/ to make him jealous, and boy was it working. He had his body pressed up against someone else, but he was staring right at Harry, smirking at the boy's obvious anger. After a few more shots, he shared his theory with Niall.

"No shit!" Niall said, sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well what should I do?" Harry asked.

Niall stood, grabbing his beer.

"Make him jealous, dumb ass." He said, before walking onto the dance floor.

Harry nodded, standing quickly before scoping the crowd for someone to dance with. He found a boy with blonde hair who didn't even come close to Louis, but oh well.

"Wanna dance?" Harry whispered in the boy's ear, trying to look like he was saying something dirty while he stared ahead at Louis.

Soon enough the boy's arse was pressed against Harry's crotch and they were in a full on competition with Louis and the other guy. Yet only Harry and Louis knew it. When Louis grabbed the other boy's hands, Harry did the same. When Louis whispered in the boy's ear, Harry did the same. But of course there had to be a winner, and Louis was always the one to take it too far. So when Louis pulled back from kissing the other boy, he knew he fucked up when his eyes found Harry stalking toward the exit. He pulled away from the other boy, running through the crowd and out the exit.

"Harry, wait!" Louis shouted, grabbing Harry's arm, only for him to yank it away.

"I'm going home. Don't bother coming over tomorrow." Harry said, he knew he was being harsh, Louis wasn't really /his/ after all.

But seeing him kiss that guy made him feel like he had been cheated on.

"Please, listen to me." Louis all but whimpered.

"What? Wanna tell me what a good kisser he was? No thanks. You fucking know how I feel about you, I could tell because you were obviously trying to make me jealous. It may be a fucking game to you Louis but I want you so fucking much and you did that, knowing how I feel about you! I get that you don't want me, but you don't get to just play with my feelings like that. I'm done." 

"Harry please stop! I've just wanted to be with you for so long and I didn't know if you wanted that too. It was stupid, so stupid and I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought that if you did want me, if I made you jealous you would, I don't know, make me yours or something. And then you started dancing with that guy and I was so angry because I didn't want to see you touching him anymore than you wanted to see me with that guy. I took it too far and I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be mine and me to be yours. I was just too much of a coward to go about it the right way and I'm sorry." Louis rambled on until he was being backed up against the building wall, and then there were lips on his.

Harry wasted no time, kissing Louis like it was his last chance. It wasn't gentle, it was sloppy and fucking /hot/. They had all the time in the world for gentle. Harry wanted to make Louis know that he was /his/. He pulled away eventually, groaning as Louis bit his bottom lip.

"I'm yours, Lou. All you had to do was say so. I'm yours, and you're mine. Not anyone elses. Fuckin' mine." Harry mumbled into Louis' neck, before sucking in a love bite.  
Louis moaned before grabbing Harry's face and pulling him back.

"Harry, I want you to take me home, and I want you to fuck me. Can you, please?" Louis asked, fluttering his eyelashes and Harry was going to die with the worst hard on of his life.

*** 

Harry all but threw Louis onto his bed before sprinting into the bathroom. Louis sat up confused. He shrugged, taking off his shirt and pants, might as well get started. 

"Got lube an- fuck." Harry stopped in the doorway, stark naked, trying not to come at the sight in front of him. 

The boy of his fucking dreams was laying, for lack of better words, face down ass up in /his/ bed. In a pair of lacy black panties. Harry honestly wanted to cry. 

"Fuck, /baby/." Harry dropped the lube and condom beside him as he climbed behind Louis. 

He stared for a moment before running his hands over the panties, squeezing harshly, causing Louis to whimper.

"Look so fucking good, Lou." Harry groaned, smacking Louis ass lightly, nearly fainting as he watched it jiggle. 

Harry sat for a moment, rubbing his hands up and down Louis' thighs before speaking.

"Baby, can we do something? We don't have to if you don't want to." Harry asked, flipping Louis over to look him in the eyes.

"What is it?" Louis asked curiously. 

"Can you, can you sit on my face?" Harry instantly regretted it as he watched Louis' eyes widen.

"I'm so-" He was interrupted by Louis pushing him onto his back, straddling him.

"Yeah, we can do that, love. It's just. I've never let anyone do this before. So I don't know if I'll like it," Louis mumbled, eyes trained onto Harry's butterfly tattoo.

Harry smiled at the blushing boy, running his hands up and down his sides. 

"I think you'll love it. But if you don't, we'll stop as soon as you say so Louis. Just wanna make you feel good. Show you how I'll treat you now that you're mine." Harry murmured, pulling Louis in for a heated kiss.

"Gotta get these off if we're gonna do that." Louis said, pointing to his panties.

Harry pouted, laying Louis on his back before tucking his fingers under the panties.

"Gonna miss you." He mumbled into the lace, resulting in a slap upside the head.

Louis laughed as Harry pouted, pulling them the rest of the way down. 

Harry groaned, staring as Louis pulled his legs up, spreading them.

"Just kidding, don't miss them a bit." Harry mumbled, rubbing his thumb over Louis' pink, puckered hole, causing him to whimper.

"Haz, just fuck me please. I'll ride your face later, swear baby." Louis whined as Harry sucked love bites into his thighs.

"That what you want, Lou? Want my cock?" Harry asked, leaning down quickly and licking a fat stripe over Louis hole, causing the smaller boy to moan loudly, pushing back against Harry's face.

"Harry, just please, fuck me. 'M not gonna last long enough if you keep doin' that." Louis said in between gasps, one hand pulling tightly on the boy's curls while the other tweaks his nipple.

Harry moaned against the boy's rim, pushing his tongue in one last time before climbing back on top of Louis, only for the tiny boy to flip him onto his back. 

"Wanna ride you," He mumbled, kissing and nipping his way down Harry's throat.

"Yeah, okay baby. Let me get the lube." Harry stuttered out after processing that this was really happening.

He was really about to have Louis Tomlinson sitting on his cock.

He reached over into his nightstand drawer, pulling out the lube.

"Condom?" Harry asked.

Louis shook his head quickly. 

"No, wanna feel you." He whined, rutting his cock against Harry's thigh.

Harry groaned at how wrecked the boy looked when he hadn't even gotten a finger in him. He popped the cap of, quickly coating his fingers before sitting up, bringing Louis into his lap. The smaller boy clinged to him, straddling his thighs and throwing his arms around his neck before kissing him.

"Want my fingers, baby?" Harry asked, smirking as he traced them lightly around his rim.

Louis groaned, tugging at Harry's hair.

"So bad, Haz. Think about it all the time, 'specially when I'm gettin' off." Louis whispered into Harry's ear, breaking into a whine as Harry pushed his index finger in.

"Yeah, Lou? What do you think about babe?" Harry asked, breaking off into a whine as Louis rutted down against his cock.

"Think about a lot," Louis mumbled, feeling confident, "When you cook for me, I think about you bending me over the counter and pounding me until I'm crying. Then, when I use the bath bombs you buy me I think about me ri-" he moaned as Harry shoving a second finger in, scissoring them.

"You're so fucking hot, baby. God, 'm gonna fuck on that counter, and in the tub, fucking' everywhere, mine now." Harry stated, nearly coming in his pants at the way Louis looked when he arched his back when he curved his three fingers, pressing against the boy's tight heat.

"So tight, baby, can't wait to be inside you." Harry mumbled, kissing the smaller boy hard.

"I-I'm ready ready. Fuck me." Louis gasped, pulling away from Harry's mouth.

Harry really wasn't in any position to argue. Before he could answer Louis was grabbing the lube, pouring it into his hand before coating Harry's dick.

"So big, thick too. Can't wait to have you inside of me."

Harry groaned, fucking into Louis' fist.

"Mkay, think that's enough," Louis murmured, turning around in Harry's lap. 

He helped Louis guide his cock into his wet, puckered hole. He tried not to whine as he stared at Louis. His golden skin was glistening with sweat, causing the ends of his hair to curl, his back arching , causing his ass to appear even /bigger/. 

Louis gasped as Harry helped him, pushing the head of the thick length in, Harry pressing light kisses into his neck. Louis dropped down slowly as Harry watched Louis with hooded eyes. 

"So big, Hazza, almost didn't think I could take all of you." Louis gasped out once Harry was practically balls deep.

"Look so good on my cock, Lou. Fuckin' made for me." Harry groaned out as Louis started slowly wiggling his hips.

Louis started to pick up pace once he the pain dulled, releasing tiny whimpers as he bounced quickly.

"Uh, Harry, feels so fucking good. Love this." Louis babbled, breaking off into a whine when he hit his prostate.

Harry groaned, watching Louis' ass jiggle and thighs strain as he worked himself on Harry's cock.

Louis moaned, reaching his arm back to tug at Harry's curls. 

"H-Harry!" Louis whined when Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him up into his chest before starting to fuck up into him. 

"Haz, I'm close." Louis whined into Harry's neck, lolling his head back against him.

Harry gripped tighter onto Louis' hips before flipping them over to where Louis was pressed in to the bed. Harry fucked into him with quick, deep thrusts.

"Come on baby, come for me. Show me how pretty you are when you come, Lou." 

Harry's praise seemed to have did it for Louis. 

He's so fucking beautiful, is the thing. Harry should've known he'd look fucking killer when he came, and Harry couldn't even see his face. He arched his back sinfully, clutching tightly onto the sheets as he gasped out Harry's name over and over again. Harry came quickly after, biting Louis shoulder to suppress his whine.

Harry pulled out, flopping down beside Louis. 

"You made a mess." Harry said, gesturing to the cum stains in between them.

"Your jizz is currently leaking out of me, I don't wanna hear it." 

Harry laughed before going to grab a rag, cleaning Louis. 

"Can we sleep on the couch? I don't wanna roll over in come but I also don't wanna wait until you change the sheets to cuddle." Louis pouted, and it would've been a sin to say no.  
Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss Louis on the nose.

"Okay, baby. Whoever gets there first gets to pick the movie." Harry said quickly, cackling as he ran away, only to have Louis tackle him right before he made it to the couch. 

"And you thought you were gonna win." Louis laughed, straddling Harry in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh, please. We'd both end up wanting to watch The Lion King anyway." Harry grumbled fondly.

"Damn right we would." Louis mumbled, leaning down to kiss Harry.

It took them a bit longer to get to the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> i probably should've edited more before I posted but this is the first thing I've written on here in a year so I wanted to post it. If anyone actually likes it I'll probably write more based of their relationship. Thanks for reading bbys. Also I'm sorry it was rushed. :(


End file.
